The Kamehameha Wave
The Kamehameha Wave ("Kamesen'nin no Kamehameha", lit. "Kame sen'nin's Kamehameha") is the eighth episode of Dragon Ball and the eighth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary Goku and Chi-Chi finally make it to the Kame House. However, Chi-Chi’s a little skeptical about whether or not that’s Master Roshi, so she throws her helmet blade to see if he could dodge it. He senses the attack but not soon enough to dodge it. While Chi-Chi berates him, the Turtle Hermit pulls out his Hermit Club Card as proof. Chi-Chi apologizes and pulls out the blade from Master Roshi’s forehead. Master Roshi then talks to Goku in secret and says that he’ll let the use the Bansho Fan if Bulma can set him up on a date. Goku agrees, and the master also mentions not to tell Chi-Chi about the deal. While searching for the Bansho Fan, Turtle mentions that Master Roshi was last using it as a placemat. The hermit says that he threw it out because it was sticky from some juice he spilled on it. Master Roshi then decides to go to Fire Mountain himself to put out the fire. After calling Baby Gamela, the three were on their way. Upon arriving at Fire Mountain, Ox-King rushes to greet his old master, and Master Roshi immediately falls to the ground (riding around in circles made him dizzy). After berating Ox-King for killing people over his treasure in his castle, the mighty giant begs for his forgiveness. Meanwhile, Master Roshi pulls Goku and Bulma aside and explains the deal he made with Goku. At first, Bulma gets very mad, but Master Roshi points out that the Dragon Ball is still inside the castle. Bulma will only get him a date when the hermit puts out the fire. at Fire Mountain.]] After taking off his turtle shell and shirt, Master Roshi starts to bulk up his scrawny body instantly. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Puar are still staring in awe. After harnessing his energy and uttering the phrase “Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha,” Master Roshi releases the energy towards the castle. When it was all over, he returns to his normal self, but everyone mentions that even thought the fire’s out, the castle is destroyed as well. However, Bulma was able to find the Dragon Ball in the rubble. Master Roshi tells Goku that the Kamehameha Wave took him 50 years to perfect. However, Goku manages to perform it within 50 seconds (maybe not that long), and destroys the capsule car in the process. Then, Goku mentions that his wasn’t as powerful as Master Roshi’s. Master Roshi is dumbfounded, but after Ox-King mentions that he’s the grandson of Grandpa Gohan, they briefly talk about him. When Bulma sees that Goku destroyed the car, she became upset, but Ox-King offered the group a jet car to use for a job well done. However, before Goku, Bulma, and Oolong take off, Master Roshi reminds Bulma about the deal. Quickly, Bulma pulls Oolong aside and asks him to set Roshi up with one of his friends. Oolong replies that it’s a no-go and says all of his friends are pigs. After asking him to get her out of the mess, Oolong changes into Bulma to tell him. Instead, he tries to set him up with Bulma. Angrily, Bulma blows off the deal leaving a surprised Master Roshi. Goku and Chi-Chi talk for a little bit with both asking if they’ll think about each other. Eventually, the group takes off, and Yamcha and Puar follow in their own air car. Battles Chi-Chi vs. Master Roshi Cast Trivia * In terms of plot, this one of a few Dragon Ball episodes not to have filler in it. * In the early English dub, the scene where Oolong disguised as Bulma and exposing his breasts to Master Roshi giving him a nosebleed was completely removed. * The Ocean Group Dub replaced master roshi wanting to see Bulma's Breasts with setting Master Roshi up on a date with an old woman like him. * In the edited Funimation Dub shown on Cartoon Network, Master Roshi wanted Bulma to walk on the beach with him. * The title of the manga chapter counterpart to this episode "Kame Kame Kame Kame Kame Chameleon," is a reference to a song by Boy George of Culture Club named "Karma Chameleon." Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes